


The breakfast incident.

by Unfairfairy



Series: Incidents [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfairfairy/pseuds/Unfairfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and the Dimwit squad are on a backpacking trip through Europe. Ordering breakfast in french isn't Laura's strong suit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The breakfast incident.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on another hilariously awkward situation that happened to [carmillacrackposts](http://carmillacrackposts.tumblr.com) and you can find the post that this fic is based on [here](http://carmillacrackposts.tumblr.com/post/125552103533/noo-i-need-more-embarrassing-stories-from-you)

Laura was so relived when the plane had finally landed. It hadn't been fun sitting next to Miss Dark and Broody who was blasting some aggressive punk through her headphones that of course leaked all the music out. When Laura had complained about it Camilla had just smirked at her and turned up the volume. Because of that she didn't manage to get almost any sleep and it was six in the morning. And she was hungry. It took them awhile, but they had alll been settled into the hotel a little bit before seven. 

The jet lag had hit hard on all of them. Kirsch and Danny had immediately disappeared into their room. Lafontaine and Perry were also in their room, Perry probably checking every corner for dust. Carmilla had disappeared somewhere the second they all got their keys to their rooms. Laura flopped on her bed exhausted and almost immediately felt her stomach grumble. She sighed and got up from her bed.

First she knocked on Perry's and Laf's door. Laf answered the door, hair sticking up and rubbing their eyes.

''I was going to ask if you guys we're up for getting something to eat, but I can see now that that's probably not the case.'' Laura said chuckling

''Yeah, me and Perry decided to take a nap. But I'll definitely join you for lunch.''  Lafontaine responded and closed the door with a bye.

Laura sighed and walked over to Kirsch's and Danny's door.  She heard giggling from the other side of the door after she had knocked. Soon Kirsch's opened the door, shirtless.

''Hey little hottie, whats up?''

''Umm, I was going to ask you guys for breakfast but you seem busy.'' Laura said, avoiding Kirsch's eyes and giggling nervously.

''Yeah, me and D-bear are definitely a little busy.'' Kirsch's said, a huge grin on his face. A pillow flew towards him and landed on the back of his head. 

''Yeah, gross. I'm going to go now.'' Laura said and turning around. Kirsch shut the door and Laura heard Danny scolding Kirsch. The only person left was Carmilla.  _She probably just wants to brood in a corner._ Laura really would want to eat her breakfast without choking every time Carmilla did something very, very suggestive and sexual. But she had to ask atleast, it would be rude not to. So after a couple of minutes she gathered herself and  knocked on the dark haired girls door, hoping she wasn't there yet. _  
_

Of course Camilla opened the door in nothing else than a very see through black tank top and a scrap of black lace masquerading as underwear. She had her signature smirk on and Laura couldn't do anything else than stare like a idiot.

''Cat got your tongue, cutie?' Carmilla asked in her raspy voice which was oozing with seduction.

''Umm, I-I wanted to ask if you wanted to join me for breakfast.'' Laura managed to stutter some words out after Carmilla's voice had snapped her out of the trance. Laura started to blush furiously when she saw Carmilla looking at her amused.  _Smooth Hollis, smooth._

Carmilla seemed to be I thinking about Laura's suggestion, weighting the pros and cons . Then she just shrugged and said. ''Why not, after all I'm really hungry. I'll just put some clothes on.'' 

Laura just nodded as response. After Carmilla had closed the door, she banged her head on it lightly, the embarrassment almost eating her alive.

Soon Carmilla came out of the room in her usual leather pants and a moon phase top. Laura definitely did appreciate the way Carmilla's ass looked in the tight, curve hugging pants. The girls we're very tired and just went to a small cafe next to the hotel. Laura was actually really surprised when Carmilla agreed to come along. The taller girl usually just flirted with her and tried to annoy her just to get a reaction. Maybe they actually could be friends.

After they had chosen a table, Carmilla immediately flopped down on her seat, cracking open a book. Laura got up and was going to order and decided to be polite, so she asked what Carmilla wanted.

''I'll take Jam. Like, in a preserve.'' Carmilla had lowered her book, now smiling amused at Laura. Laura smiled widely back and made her way to the counter, now full of confidence. 

She started to order in very weak french some hot chocolate and a chocolate filled croissant. Then she remembered what Carmilla had asked for and asked for a preserve. Suddenly the cashier started laugh really, really loudly, turning red and gasping for air. Laura felt confused and started to blush while the cashier repeated ''Préservatifs? Préservatifs?!'' and laughed even harder after every word.

Suddenly Carmilla was next to Laura and started to speak in flawless french, completing their order and the whole time she smirked at Laura, who's embarrassment was now turning into anger and confusion. 

Immediately after they had sat down, Laura started to talk ''What the frilly hell was that!? Why didn't you tell me that you could speak french fluently and I've could have avoided that whole scenario.''

''Now now, cutie where would be the fun in that? Besides, you seemed so confident that I didn't want to ruin it for you.'' Carmilla said, still smirking at Laura. 

''Well, the gesture was not appreciated. Why did that guy laugh at me anyway?'' Laura asked. huffing in annoyance.

''Préservatif is a condom cutie. But we all know you don't need those.'' Carmilla said with a wink which left Laura completely flustered.

''Are you implying that I can't get laid, Carmilla?'' Laura said in dangerously calm tone. The tiny ball of rage was soon going to be unleashed. Carmilla seemed unfazed, but you could see in her eyes that she was very aware of the danger in Laura's tone.

''Not at all cutie. I'm just implying that you wouldn't need them with a lady like me.'' Carmilla said in a seductive tone leaning towards the tinier girl which made Laura choke on her hot chocolate. Carmilla leaned back in her chair, her smirk even more devilish than usual.

After Laura had gathered the small bits of her dignity she had, she responded to Carmilla ''What makes you think that I would want to do it with you?''

Carmilla let out a low chuckle 'Cupcake, I've seen you checking me out several times. I'm not blind and you're not exactly subtle.''

Laura was pretty sure she never had blushed so hard. She couldn't even come up with a comeback. Instead she just took a big bite out of her croissant. The rest of the breakfast was spent in silence, both girls stealing glances at each other, ducking their heads, trying to hide the smiles when the other noticed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is my-gay-planet.tumblr.com, I love getting messages!


End file.
